Fingerless White Gloves
by Draconis Kitten Sweetie
Summary: Marth has been kidnapped, and it's sent all of Smashville into a frenzy. Everyone is hunting down the kidnapper, when the kidnapper is closer than anyone will ever know. The only person who knows is me; I am the kidnappers maid. I can't stand what I'm a part of, but if I speak up, it's my life that will be lost.


Me: Okay, I had an idea for a Pokémon FanFiction, but I also got this idea, so Imma do this one now and the Pokémon one later… Hehehe, sorry, my Pokémon fans! Okay I got this idea from that ten characters thing where you select ten characters and answer questions with their numbers and everything, so, if you guys have any questions like that, could you send them to me? I really love that thing and I ran outta questions…

Peach: Draconis Kitten Sweetie doesn't own SSBB.

*SSBB*

"Hey! Who are you?! Let me go!" Marth yells. His attacker laughs manically, a very high-pitched, annoying laugh. Marth is blind-folded and tied up, his hands behind his back and his legs in front of him tied at the ankles with whatever rope his attacker managed to get. His attacker looks to the door, hoping Marth's roommate Ike didn't hear anything. The attacker then gags him, and the young prince struggles against the bonds.

Soon… You'll be all mine," A soft, feminine voice whispers in what she thinks to be a seductive voice. Before the prince can respond or retaliate in anyway, she hits him over the head with a frying pan, hard. He crumples to the floor with the last thing he hears being psychotic laughter.

*SSBB*

Ike wakes up to the sound of crazed laughter, blinking awake groggily and unhappily. He glances at the clock, groaning when he sees it's barely one in the morning.

"I swear, if Marth is watching some movie again I'll beat his princely little ass," Ike growls, getting outta bed. He shuffles out of his red carpeted room, and into the beige walled hallway, wandering down to Marth's room with the cream coloured carpet soft on his feet. Pictures of all the smashers line the hallway; showing battles he's won or lost or that his roommate won or lost. His friends and some people or creatures he's not too fond of smile or smirk respectively at the camera with the shots now plastered on the wall all the way down to Marth's room.

"I swear Marth, it's only-" Ike cuts off, his jaw dropping when he sees the open window with the purple drapes wide open, the drapes billowing rather dramatically as the cold night air blows in viciously, unhindered by the screen that lies on the floor.

Marth's bed is empty, the sheets thrown everywhere and the room a mess.

"Marth?!" Ike asks in alarm, now running out of his room to look all over their house. The red pajamas he's wearing make rustling sounds with each frantic step he takes.

"Marth! This is not funny! Where the hell are you?!" Ike snaps, knowing that he's just wasting time. He stops his fruitless search, grabbing a phone and dialing a number he knows better than himself by now.

"Master Hand? Marth has been kidnapped!"

*SSBB*

The entire village of Smashville is drawn out of their homes when the hands fly out of their house, the doors flying open as they dash for Ike and Marth's house. Ike is waiting outside, pacing in the front yard and kicking at dirt, pissed because he can't do anything but wait.

"Ike, take us to his room," Master Hand commands. Crazy Hand follows, shaking. They both glow, turning into their human form. They're identical twins, both pitch black hair and golden eyes that seem to see right into your soul with skin as white as a sheet. They're both wearing white gloves with a Smash Ball on them, but Master Hand has his on his right while Crazy has his on his left.

Ike nods, running inside with the hands hot on his heels. He dashes up the spiral staircase and down the hall, getting to Marth's room in which everything is the same as it was when he had fled to find the prince of Altea.

The hands disperse, going in different directions in the room and combing through everything to find anything that could give them a lead. They send Ike away so he doesn't distract them, and the worried mercenary goes back outside where the entire village is out clustered around his two story house.

"Ike, what happened?" Link asks, his green cap askew and out of place with his white and blue striped pajamas.

"It's Marth; he's been kidnapped," Ike says unhappily. Everyone gasps and an explosion of talk begins. Peach, whom everyone knows is crazy about the prince, starts sobbing. Mario goes to comfort her, but she covers her face with her hands, running for her house as her body is racked with cries of agony.

"Poor Peach, if it isn't bad enough that he doesn't love her back, but now he's gone and got himself kidnapped…" Nana says with a sympathetic sad look. Popo nods, putting his arm around his teary eyed sister.

"Who could've done this?" Zelda asks, horrified. Theories are being thrown out, people are frantic and looking around as if the kidnapper would come out of the shadows and kidnap them, and it all stops the second the hands come out, frowns on their not quite human faces.

"We couldn't find anything," Master begins, but Ike cuts him off.

"What?!" The mercenary practically shouts. "That's my best friend you're talking about! You better have a damn lead!"

Master refrains from glaring at him, but Crazy bursts out, "there wasn't anything! No hair, no fabric, not DNA, no fingerprints, no-"

"Crazy!" Master snaps. "They get it! There wasn't anything!" Master clears his throat, regaining his composure. "We'll continue our search, but until then, I suggest you all go back to sleep."

If he had said 'go crazy and scream and yell', they all would have followed directions perfectly.

*SSBB*

I watch as Peach runs from the crowd to our four story (including the basement) house, sobbing into her pristine white gloves.

"Drama queen," I hiss under my breath, following her. Just as I suspect, the second I enter, hysteric laughter can be heard from upstairs. I mutter to myself, uncomfortable with the whole situation, jogging up the spiral staircase in my spotless white heels she insists I wear. My skirt, which I hate just as much, flounces up down with each step, the overly fancy black, silky thing down to my knees.

I reach the top of the stairs, adjusting my short, black sleeves to un-wrinkle and align my shirt, the white stripe now perfectly centered, going vertically from the top of my high necked blouse to the annoyingly frilly bottom.

I jog up the last set of stairs after clearing the hallway, the entire mansion like house an overly annoying hot pink colour.

"Peach, did you have to run away sobbing?" I ask. I hate this girl so much, but I cannot leave. Why? Because I am her maid. Her Arceus damned maid and I need this money if I want to apply for the next Smash Bros. Tournament.

"My dear Paige," she says with a malicious grin, her sparkling white teeth flashing, "I didn't run away sobbing. I ran away because I was going to start laughing so hard."

"I'm not comfortable with this, Peach," I say with a grimace. I adjust my head so my braid lays flat against my head and back, the black ribbon keeping it together at the bottom now out of my view.

"Paige," she says in an annoyed tone. "I told you, because you have weekends off, you can dress however you want tomorrow and Sunday."

I let out an annoyed sound, entwining my fingers and spying my fingerless white gloves and now wearing down manicured black nails. I hate that I have to get the same manicure, every single Monday. "Not that Peach, our new… House Guest."

Peach's smile drops off her face, replaced by a glare that no one would ever think the frilly pink princess could give unless they lived with her. "Paige," she snarls unhappily. Damn, I flipped the switch. "I already told you, you are not to tell anyone. If you do, you can kiss your job good-bye, and your life."

I swallow the lump that forms in my throat, panic rising like bile in my throat. "O-Of course P-Princess Peach. I-I don't know w-what I was thinking."

Her sugary sweet smile returns so fast you'd think it was never gone, and she traces a white, gloved hand down my cheek, making me shiver in fear. "That's what I thought, dearie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go untie our wonderful guest. It'd be a shame if he woke up with his blindfold still on now wouldn't it?"

I nod shakily as she flounces past me, her tight, white night gown not making a sound as she brushes past me.

I slowly leave the attic, the first of two floors in this crazy house we keep locked, and drift down to my room. I enter into a room with aqua coloured floors and pale green walls (at my request of course, it was a pink blob when I first moved in), and slowly close my pristine white door, sitting upon my perfectly made bed.

I flop down onto my back, staring up at my ceiling, the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling casting a creepy yet soothing green light onto everything else.

A few tears slip down out of the corner of my eyes and into my long, blond hair as I think about what I'm an accomplice to now.

My cousin was right; I never should have taken this job.

*SSBB*

Marth wakes up in a dreary grey room, brightly lit by white, white lights. The only furniture in the room is a plain, white bed for one, a shabby looking thing, with an out of place, fluffy, black comforter resting on it, half covering the plain white pillow.

He looks around with a frown. There are no windows, but there are stairs leading upwards. He jogs up the grey, stone stairs, and tries the doorknob on the fancy white door. Blue electricity traces its way up his arm for as long as the contact remains, and he jumps away with a yelp, landing on his butt on the bottom of the stairs.

He shakes his right hand unhappily, tingles still dancing across his fingertips when he spies another door on ground level. He hesitantly walks towards it, and barely brushes the doorknob, trusting it when it doesn't shock him. He tries to open it, and finds with a fruitless hope of freedom that it opens! And he's going to be free and-

A white toilet and shower stare back at him, taunting him for getting his hopes up so easily.

A sound goes from outside the bathroom, and the prince (who has by now realized with horror that the only thing he's wearing is his long sleeved pajama shirt and long pajama pants and tiara) wanders back into the main room, shocked to find Peach flouncing down in her usual, frilly, pink dress and holding a tray of food like this is perfectly fine.

"So glad to see your awake, sweetie! I brought you some food!" Peach says in a voice like wind-chimes. She sets the tray on his bed as he stares at her in shock. Peach? Peach is the one who kidnapped him?

That thought seems to send him into action and he suddenly runs at her. Peach, fully prepared for this, gets a dark, malicious look to her smile and pulls out a small mechanical box. The second Marth is within range; she sticks it out, barely nicking his side, and presses a button, a small white flash exploding out of the box as electricity floods into his body.

Marth's eyes widen and he collapses to his knees, holding his sides in pain as the taser works its magic.

Peach leans in, placing her head directly beside Marth's as her blond hair falls forward, shadowing her face and giving it a stunningly frightening look, even with the cute little crown. "I suggest you not do that again," she whispers darkly. With that lingering in the air, she skips up the stairs, packing her taser away and exiting through the door, somehow not receiving the shock Marth had.

Marth lets out an odd sound, hanging his head in despair.

*SSBB*

Ike doesn't sleep that night. He lays awake, staring at the ceiling and trying to imagine what kind of monster could have kidnapped his best friend.

They must be sneaky and stealthy, smart enough to break into his room without leaving a trace. Sheik springs to mind almost instantly. Ike considers it, but somehow thinks that Sheik isn't the type to do something like that.

They're probably very strong, able to break in and over power Marth like that. Granted the prince was probably asleep, but still. Many smashers flood his brain then, and the mercenary, growls in aggravation, turning over in his plush, brown bed.

"Whoever this person is," Ike growls softly to no one, "they're going to pay."

*SSBB*

I wake up early on Saturday morning, early to the sound of Peach shifting around downstairs on the main level. I get out of bed; vaguely registering I fell asleep fully clothed with my hair still braided. I quickly undo the bow, and run my hands through my hair a few times, letting my blond hair free of its braid and ending up wavy from staying like that for so long. I get out of my skirt and put on regular shorts, denim despite Peach's hate of the material. I change out of my blouse into a regular green tee and move my necklace to the outside of my shirt, the single, green gem resting in its silver case and hanging from a silver chain.

I kick off my heels happily, my feet screaming their relief as I slip into white and black flip-flops that have probably seen better days.

I walk quickly down the hallway, the white walls covered with pictures of smashers. About 70% of the pictures all have some sort of Marth in them, his sword, his head, him. I try to ignore them, feeling terrible for being a part in this. Marth is such a wonderful guy; I want to vomit knowing that I'm helping his kidnapper hide him.

I jog down the stairs, my hair flapping behind me, and stop in the kitchen, watching as Peach flounces around in her blue dress, cooking something or other and humming a sweet sounding tune.

"Why hello, Paige! You're up earlier than I thought you would be!" Peach says cheerfully. I nod silently, taking a seat at the kitchen table to speak with her.

"What are you making, Peach?" I ask, watching as odd ingredients go into a boiling vat of… something.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asks, laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world afterwards. "Of course you can! Well, I'm making a love potion for Marth-y dearest! A few doses of this, and he'll be falling for me in no time!" My stomach drops and the nausea returns.

"Really? How did you learn that?" I ask innocently. I knew that Peach liked to dabble with things like that when she could, but a love potion?

"It's made with certain kinds of mushrooms that are quite rare, I had toad fetch them for me! We're growing some now." Peach grins a delighted grin, humming her silly little tune.

"Is it your first time making it?" I ask.

"Oh no, I've made this thousands of times for practice," Peach says with her now frighteningly happy grin. "I tried it out on all sorts peasants at my kingdom; it worked without fail every time!" I nod, excusing myself as Peach starts singing in the form of random 'la's.

"Oh, Paige!" She calls after me. I look over my shoulder, watching her stir the potion. "Could you be a dear and fetch me my white gloves, please?"

"Of course, what for?" I ask, stopping and turning to look at her.

"Oh, just because I forgot them. I do enjoy wearing them." I nod, jogging up the stairs and entering her shockingly pink room and grabbing the gloves for her off her nightstand, and jog back downstairs.

"Here, Princess. Your gloves." I hand them to her and she smiles at me with a dazzling smile.

"Thank you, dear!"

I nod. "Peach, may I go to the village square? I'd like to visit the fountain." I pray she doesn't deny me. I need to get out of this house.

"Of course, Paige. Just remember, it's your life!" She says, a dangerous glint appearing in her gorgeous, sapphire eyes. The second meaning hits me hard and I swallow, nodding.

I walk to the front door, reaching for the knob and realizing I'm wearing my fingerless gloves still. I frown, wondering how I could have forgotten them, and take them off, feeling they'd look out of place in my casual attire and stuff them in my shorts pocket.

I walk onto the porch, the cheerful coloured flowers not matching my melancholy mood as I walk briskly down the two, cement steps to the pathway, going onto the sidewalk and northern east for a few minutes, walking to the middle of the half oval that is Smashville. The fountain has a simple design, yet emits beauty with every drop sprayed up and out into the pool below to be gone through again.

I sit on the edge of the fountain, not caring that the water is making me go from dry, to damp, to wet, setting my hands in my lap and staring at the grass with my back hunched in a way that would make Peach scoff.

"What have I gotten into…" I murmur to myself, hating the fact that I start to cry openly, tiny sobs barely escaping my lips as my tears streak down my face and onto my shorts and occasionally the grass.

I don't notice Luke, the Pokémon Trainer, until he's sitting next to me, watching me carefully. Luke is a friend I made while here serving Peach, and he's always been around to help me. But even Luke can't help me now.

"Are you worried about Marth?" He asks softly. I guess you could say that. I hiccup, embarrassing myself for crying so publicly but knowing it'd be worse if Peach caught me. I nod, but don't say anything.

Luke puts an arm around my shoulders, putting his head on mine as I put my head on his shoulder.

"He's going to be okay," Luke says softly. "We'll find whoever did this and punish them for taking him like that." I can't explain the emotion I feel then, a mixture of guilt, fear, sadness, and hope, but let out an odd noise of despair, unable to say anything.

I hope so; for his sake.

*SSBB*

Me: Wow, this is really dark compared to some of my other Fan Fictions. When I started this, I thought for sure it'd be hilarious and I'd be cracking jokes every few seconds, but apparently that's not going to happen. The story kinda took over itself. Anyway, no, there will not be romance between Paige and the Pokémon Trainer. They're just good friends. And yes, I'm using the same OC from my other story, but there's no connection between either stories. I just like Paige. So, if you can give me advice on how I did for this, I' love it, because I like this one so far!


End file.
